


Heat

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: A curious Fundamental experiments with a lonely, freakish dragon. Sexually, of course.Done as a request for /u/Keep_Nyx_and_Nyx_Nyx on reddit.





	Heat

Somewhere high up in the mountains, away from the primal forces of the earth below, the Phoenix slept secluded atop its roost. Being a creature of light and heat, it thought wisely to avoid the easily burnable woodlands and icy tundras of the world below when it had to. The sky was the perfect habitat for birds, anyway, and although Icarus was not one in the traditional sense, it didn’t seem that any actual birds cared too much.

The Phoenix was a rather peculiar specimen; it wasn’t “alive" the same way a human or a beast is, yet no one could deny the sheer energy that Icarus emanated. As a fundamental force of the universe, it didn’t come as a surprise that the arrant influence of the Phoenix was pure and raw. Icarus was not mindless, however. It had learned all sorts of things from its time on the continent, though most of them weren’t necessary for its survival. It needed not to drink, feed or reproduce, yet from observing creatures like it, the Phoenix had wanted a chance to try those things itself.

The Phoenix could think and feel, although nobody was quite sure how. It didn’t seem to make sense to anyone, though. If Icarus could think without mind, could it not eat without mouth? Musing over the subject distracted the Phoenix from its slumber, and its mind began to wander. What else did it want to do? What else separated it from mortal beings?

Icarus recalled an experience from many months past. It had witnessed, one starry night, two mortal creatures similar to the form in which it chose to manifest itself – large, majestic birds, soaring through the moonlit sky before roosting upon a boulder. Curious, Icarus had watched them intently as their avian frames pushed up against each other. Both of them possessed anatomical differences from Icarus, and the two were different from each other. The Phoenix remembered being fixated on their strange ritual that night, and it was still preoccupied with the memory now.

Icarus thought to itself that the unusual actions it had witnessed would be fun to partake in itself. Of course, it did not have the same features either of the worldly creatures had, but that was easy enough to fix. The Phoenix chose its form to begin with, after all, and could change it as it saw fit whenever it began anew.

At that moment, Icarus found its thoughts interrupted by a distinct laughter from outside the cavern. Started, the Phoenix ruffled its feathers as it readied itself to combat the intruder. It relaxed, however, as the source of the laughter drew near. It was a familiar figure, the twin-headed dragon, Jakiro. Icarus was friendly with half of him.

The two heads were joking with each other as the dragon descended upon the rocky surface of the mountain. “And then I said, smolder? I hardly know her!” the crimson head quipped as the other roared. The Phoenix made an impatient chirping noise, and the laughter abruptly subsided as the two heads recoiled in surprise.

“Ah, Icarus!” exclaimed the fire-breathing head warmly. “We didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You don’t know if I did, brother,” the blue head said frowardly.

“Quiet, brother,” hissed the other head. “What brings you up here, Phoenix?” it asked, turning back to face the Fundamental.

Icarus suddenly thought of an idea. It suddenly drooped its head low and looked at the ground as dejectedly as it could, letting out a sad-sounding caw. The dragon’s heads both looked perplexed until the fiery one realized what it was trying to convey.

“Ah, I understand, Icarus,” it said sagely, the other head still staring in confusion.

“I don’t.”

“I said quiet!” the firebreather snapped before letting out a sigh. “He wants us to end his life to be reborn. That’s what a phoenix does every now and then.”

“Brother, how do you know our friend Icarus is a male phoenix?” the other head asked, still confused.

“I know many things you don’t, brother. Now, have you ever seen a supernova before?”

“I haven’t, brother. Have you?”

“No, brother. We both would have seen it if that were the case.” There was a brief pause before the fiery head continued. “We’re about to, though. Blow some ice on our friend Icarus here.”

“Of course, brother!” the icy head said enthusiastically, preparing a blast of cold from their shared gullet. With a deep exhalation, a chill wind fell over the Phoenix as it shivered until it morphed into a large, spherical egg.

“Well done!” the fiery head said in approval.

“It looks more rare to me, brother,” the other head cracked.

While the dragon bickered among itself, the Icarus found amusement in how clever it had been. It was not a corporeal, actual phoenix that rose from its ashes – Icarus could willingly rebirth itself whenever it wished. This, though, gave it an excuse, and a chance to partake in that strange activity it had been thinking about.

As its particles began to meld together, Icarus focused itself on changing the features of its form. The two avian creatures were dimorphic, but Icarus did not understand the complexities behind the two features the birds had. Did it matter which one it chose to give itself? Would Jakiro be surprised at it? Would the ritual even work with Jakiro being the strange freakish dragon he was?

Realizing it had little time to make a decision, the Phoenix quickly made the choice of giving itself a slit on its lower body, between its hind legs. Icarus did not know how Jakiro would react, but was eager to see what would happen nonetheless.

The egg shook violently, drawing Jakiro’s attention back to it, before bursting apart in a blinding explosion. Moments passed, and the dragon dropped the wing it had used to shield the eyes of its heads. They both stared at the Phoenix, its form seemingly rejuvenated and energized.

“How do you feel, Icarus?” the fiery head asked, unsure what kind of response to expect. The Phoenix clicked a few times and shook its body nervously. At this, both heads were as confused as before.

“Did he lose his memory, brother?” the blue head inquired. The other head did not respond as it mused over what the Phoenix could be implying.

Icarus decided to imitate what it had seen of the ritual, and waddled closer to Jakiro, lightly tapping the fiery head with its own warm crest. Now nervous, the head stammered “I-Icarus?”

The Phoenix then pulled back, and fell supine on the smooth rocks behind it. It chirped excitedly a few times, and gazed up at Jakiro with anticipation.

The dragon was silent until the icy head piped up. “Brother! You were wrong about Icarus!”

“It seems as though I was, brother…” the firebreather admitted as it nervously scanned the underside of the Phoenix’s body. There was no denying it: there was a vertical slit between the Fundamental’s legs, and it looked quite inviting to the dragon.

“I didn’t know a phoenix has to have sex to be reborn, brother!” laughed the icy head, a little wary of the situation.

“I don’t believe one does… but we’ll help her with it anyway,” the fiery head declared.

Jakiro awkwardly shifted its stance as it felt the two thick, tapering rods poking out from its own nethers. Both sides of the dragon knew it, of course, but they had never had sex before, much less with a non-dragon. If two heads didn’t alienate the female drakes, two dicks certainly must have. It was too strange of an experience for a normal dragon to deal with. But this was no dragon, and this was certainly no normal experience.

The dragon timidly inched forward until its cocks looked above the Phoenix’s lower body. Icarus chirped again excitedly, encouraging Jakiro to continue.

“Shall we?” one head asked.

“After you,” said the other.

Jakiro lowered itself until the tips of its hemipenis were touching the Phoenix’s bud. This didn’t seem like an opening for two visitors, but Icarus’ eager squawking convinced them otherwise.

Jakiro pushed, and the Phoenix felt a rush of energy surge through its body. The Fundamental crowed loudly, scaring Jakiro, but its cries seemed to be that of pleasure rather than pain.

“Ah, brother, it’s too hot!” the icy head winced as it felt the warmth of the Phoenix’s insides.

“You’ll get used to it,” the other head responded, amused at its brother’s clear discomfort. “I know I have. Keep going.”

Jakiro lifted itself up slightly, and repeated the thrust. It did so again, and again, and each time, Icarus squealed or cawed or clucked with satisfaction as it felt the strange sensation enter and leave its body. The dragon’s feet held the Phoenix in place as it writhed and squirmed below, unable to control itself. Icarus was surprised at itself for losing its composure – the experience had been a lot more fun than the Fundamental had been led to believe.

The feeling of Jakiro’s girths inside of it, the texture of the ridges on each cock, the duality of the bitter cold and familiar heat… they all combined to create an unusual feeling the Phoenix couldn’t remember ever experiencing before. It did, however, make it extremely happy, and Icarus could tell Jakiro could feel the same way.

With each head grunting and moaning as their combined efforts had them prodded in and out of the Phoenix, both of them knew they were already approaching climax. It was nothing short of embarrassing – dragon mating usually lasted much longer than this – but Icarus didn’t need to know that.

“Brother! I feel it coming!” groaned the icy head, eager to pull itself out of the uncomfortably hot hole. “Do you feel it too?”

“Yes, brother,” the other head said through gritted fangs. “And don’t you try to pull out before I say so.”

Mere moments later, the dragon felt a wave of relief wash over it as it came inside Icarus. Sperm ejaculated from the top of each cock, sizzling inside the Phoenix’s red-hot insides. The dicks twitched lamely, waiting to be removed, before the fiery head murmured “Now you can pull out…”

Jakiro lifted itself up off the Phoenix’s warm, quivering body, trying not to collapse on top of it. Icarus let out a few small chirps in between deep breaths, as its racing mind tried to piece together a way to describe the feeling.

“Hah… we did well, didn’t we?” the cold head asked his sibling, glancing at the Phoenix’s happy movements.

The firebreather laughed. “Well, of course, brother.” The head gave a toothy smile. “Two on one is never a fair fight.”


End file.
